Slot filler modules are well known to those skilled in the art. Slot filler modules may be used to fill non-populated slots in a system. A system may require any number of slot filler modules. For example, the Catalyst Tiger Test system (available from Teradyne Inc. of Boston, Mass.) requires no slot filler modules in a system fully loaded with channel cards, but may require up to twenty-four slot filler modules in a partially loaded system.
Slot filler modules provide several functions. In certain systems, inflatable bladders are placed between adjacent electronic modules to cool the modules. These bladders expand upon system power up and press against lateral surfaces of the modules to provide cooling. These bladders of cooling liquid are sometimes referred to as Liquid Cooling Modules (LCMs). Accordingly, every slot must have either an electronics module or a filler module in order to constrain the bladder's expansion below a critical state to prevent bladder damage and/or failure from over inflation of the bladder. The module provides a generally uniform and smooth surface for the bladders to expand against.
Preferably a slot filler module has approximately the same mass and approximately the same center of mass as an electronics module such that the mass and mass distribution within a system is substantially the same regardless of whether the system is populated with electronic or filler modules. Further, the slot filler module is preferably ESD compliant and does not interfere with system grounding requirements.
In the prior art aluminum slot filler modules have been used, however there are several drawbacks associated with these aluminum slot filler modules. A first drawback is that the aluminum slot filler modules are relatively expensive due to the cost of aluminum. Another drawback is that these modules require the addition of multiple additional parts and machining steps which results in longer assembly times and labor costs. As the design of slot filler boards is tightly coupled to the design of the electronics boards they replace, minor changes in electronics often requires extensive redesign of the slot filler board. This in turn increases development time.